What Students Might Do
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: When Kakashi finds Gai sparring with himself, he offers up a challenge that has a heavy consequence for the other ninja. When Gai insists on knowing what two of his own students are doing, Kakashi offers to give him the real experience, if Gai looses, that is. MXMXM Kakashi x Gai, done in response to a two part request. Part one.


Title: What Students Might Do

Rating: R (Adult content)

Category: Naruto

Chapter: Oneshot

Pairing: Kakashi X Gai X Kakashi

Summary: When Kakashi finds Gai sparring with himself, he offers up a challenge that has a double meaning to it. When Gai insists on knowing what two of his own students are doing, Kakashi offers to give him the real experience. MXMXM

Warnings: Male to male contact. Shadow Clone. Some language. Slight OOCness, but I've tried really well to maintain their personalities.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or make any sort of profit from these stories, or any others. I am simply being 'creative' in how I deliver content to others who enjoy what I like.

Request: Filled request submission; 'Please make me two stories: both with Gai x two Kakashi's. Make one story romance, another with a reluctant Gai and slightly dark Kakashi. First one dealing with 'what students might do,' and one as, 'Something with a prisoner-sacrifice deal.'/ (A-non)

Thank you for the requests; I hope that you enjoy the first one as well as the second.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had seen many different things in his life; however, Gai acting odd was one of the most common things he had ever been introduced to. As he stood before the man, he saw that the green, spandex wearing ninja was not only eagerly working on his sparring moves, but also fighting himself.<p>

Kakashi watched from the tree above, gazing down at Gai as the man moved swiftly after his shadow clone, both exchanging hit for hit. Kakashi could tell that they were using a combination of powerful attacks, but somehow managing to lightly tap one another and pull their own punches. The real Gai must have made sure to be taking extra care not to dispel his own shadow clone.

Both looked so alike one another though, and as Kakashi knew, they both held the same personality and ferocious dedication to training. Kakashi moved down, elegantly landing and making sure his presence was known to the two men still fighting. His eye focused on one of the Gai's, who turned towards him in order to give him a smile. The copy kept up his momentum though, landing a powerful blow to Gai's jawline and sending him flying backwards.

It must have been the real Gai because the ninja landed hard against the ground and gave a small groan before sitting up and holding his chin, "Ow…We said light contact! It only works if both of us are using it." Gai's voice was slightly agitated sounding, and Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the mood swing.

"What's up Gai? Why are you uh….training with…yourself?" Kakashi asked, moving over to where Gai was currently sitting and offering a hand to help him up. The odd haired ninja smiled and accepted the hand, allowing Kakashi to help pick him up.

"Well, who better to fight than myself? Only I know my weakest points, and where I need help, and how to best-"

"No one else would train with you again, huh?" Kakashi cut him off, knowing that Gai was someone who trained so hard that normally other ninja, including his students at times, did not want to train with.

"Lee offered to stay and train…But Neji made off with him, saying that they demanded their own training time…" Gai looked puzzled, and Kakashi shook the image of what Neji and Lee were actually up to at the moment. "He can be so insistent sometimes. I asked to join and he was so mean…Honestly Kakashi, that boy doesn't give me the respect I deserve."

Kakashi gave a deep frown from under his mask, "Gai…You need to give your students some time to themselves…You've worked with them for a while now-"

"What? You think I'm not cool enough to hang out with my students?" Gai shot back, and Kakashi watched as his shadow clone moved towards them.

"You just need to give them some time alone…They're not children anymore…" Kakashi seemed to go deep into thought, "They're probably having fun in their own ways." Kakashi felt a wave of air surround him suddenly, and looked up to see that Gai was powering up, his eyes brimming with excitement.

"Then let us go to where the fun is!" He loudly proclaimed. His shadow clone came up to him as well and smiled back brightly, "Yosh! Let's go!" He demanded, and both the men were grinning stupidly at one another.

"No." Kakashi said, his frown deepening. He was not going to let Gai interfere with his students' personal lives.

"Why not?" Both the Gai's asked, looking defeated and depressed.

"Trust me Gai…Just let them be alone today…They'll be back training with you tomorrow." Kakashi said, watching as the real Gai moved closer to him.

"You're not telling me something…If you know something about my students that I don't then you should just come out and tell me-"

"How about this…You and I have a challenge of our own…" Kakashi said, his eye shutting due to how much he was smiling. "It'll be a two vs. two challenge…since you've gotten your shadow clone out…" Kakashi quickly pressed his hands together, making the accurate hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu. The second Kakashi waved towards the two other ninjas, both Gai's waving back with enthusiasm. "We'll play a knock out game…not each other, but rather pinning our shadow clones against one another. The first one to get knocked out will win." Kakashi waved over to his shadow clone that seemed to be standing with a slant, hands on his hips.

The second Kakashi moved closer towards the copy ninja. They both looked back at Gai, "If we win, we get to demonstrate what your students may be doing…" Both watched as Gai didn't seem to be paying attention, and the two copy ninjas only saw it as an advantage.

"If we win, we'll all go see what my students are hard at work doing!" Gai gave a thumbs up and his other smiled brilliantly back at him.

"Shall we fight then?" The other Gai chimed in, moving around as if he were boxing someone who wasn't there.

Kakashi leaned over towards his copy, pushing the other lightly as grinned back. "Sounds good…Remember, the first to fall is the last to win."

"Right, and I wouldn't want it any other way, my eternal rival." The real Gai moved in with a wild dash, and the real Kakashi moved backwards in order to try and dodge the attack. He saw out of the corner of his eye the way that his copy raced towards the other charging clone.

'I wonder if Gai is aware of what we're playing for?' Kakashi thought, dodging another hit from the green clothed man. He saw the way that Gai was gathering up energy, as if about to open one of his inner gates. Kakashi quickly flicked his head band up, allowing his sharingan to enter the battle. If Gai was going to insist on playing so vehemently, he would play along. All Kakashi had to do was allow for his shadow clone to dispatch of Gai's and then he would claim his victory. Gai wasn't the type to put too much thought into remembering that his shadow clone was a part of the game as well…and with him thinking so recklessly about using so much power, he was going to wear himself out faster. Kakashi silently gloated to himself about how well his plan was going to turn out.

"Come on Kakashi, is this all you're going to give me?" Gai's enthusiastic tone was playful, and Kakashi knew that there was no mock or ill intent within the words.

Kakashi's eyes scanned over to where his copy was, currently dodging an attack, only to be quickly retaliated with a chidori from below. Kakashi saw the puff of smoke quickly disappear into thin air, Gai's copy having already lost the match.

Another swing from Gai, and Kakashi smiled from beneath his mask. Gai had lost. He pushed along Gai's opposing hand, easily placing the flat of his palm against Gai's radiantly glowing blue chest. The man paused for only a second, his eyes wide, watching as Kakashi sent a shock wave of electricity through his body. Gai fell to the ground, feeling his muscles tense, but knowing that the pain would subside in a bit. Gai looked up at him, holding the injured area with one hand, and propping himself up with the other. "Nice one…It kind'a hurt though…" The man rasped out, winking at Kakashi with one eye. "Don't go so deep next time."

Kakashi leaned forward, hanging over Gai, "We won't have to worry, and I've already won the challenge." His smile wasn't visible, but he was positive that Gai could see it, knowing him well enough by now when Kakashi was being snarky or playful.

"What? But I'm not even down-" Gai's tone was cut off by strong hands quickly wrapping around him from behind. Gai's energy seemed to sap from his body as Kakashi's clone quickly locked both his hands above his head, and made sure that his grip was tight enough so that the other shinobi could not get away. "Hey- what's this? This isn't fair…" Gai said. "Since when can we use two-"

"It was a two vs two fight…My clone dispatched of your clone already…I've won Gai…" Kakashi said his tone smooth with glee.

"What? Oh…I forgot…" Gai's eyes narrowed, "You did that on purpose." He said, his voice almost held a whine to it. He struggled slightly, his hands still locked above his head, laying right next to Kakashi's ear. The clone moved his head forward so that he leaned against the nape of Gai's neck. He saw Gai make eye contact with him, only to shiver a second later. The man shook his head the best he could and looked up at the real Kakashi. "Since you won…would you mind letting me go… This is kind of uncomfortable." He said, his voice nervous sounding.

"It looks fine from up here." Kakashi said, taking a moment to look Gai up and down, which he knew only made the man even more uncomfortable. He locked eyes with Gai, who was currently looking rather confused and had a very reddening face. Kakashi lowered himself to the ground and leaned a hand forward. Gently, he pressed it into the side of Gai's face. "You know what I've won right? Were you paying attention?"

"You said you were going to demonstrate what the students were doing…How they were fighting?" Gai said, moving his face out of Kakashi's touch, "You're acting strange though, you've never fought like this with me."

"We're not fighting right now…I've already won. But I am surprised that you go that much detail from what I had said were the terms. I had no idea you were actually paying attention. You've still managed to get some of it wrong though." Kakashi's head tilted and he drew his hand back, moving so that he was directly positioned in front of Gai. "I never said anything about how they were training…I just said I would demonstrate what they might be doing…" Kakashi moved forwards so that he was closing the distance between himself and Gai. He was surprised by how Gai kept himself from moving when Kakashi finally moved his lips so that they were pressed along Gai's neck, a single layer of clothing keeping them separated.

When he bit through the cloth of his own mask to clasp skin between his teeth though, Gai lit up like a fire. The man's body heat suddenly surged and Kakashi felt a knee press into his stomach. He was forced backwards and he could see the way Gai's face was blossoming with red and anger. "Stop it!" He said, and began to wiggle his body and shake his feet. Kakashi willed away the pain in his stomach in order to watch as Gai displayed his childish attitude. He saw the glare that his clone gave, and the way the other was struggling to keep his grasp. If Gai struggled too much, there would be a chance that his clone would be dispersed as well. "I don't know what you're doing-"

"Gai." Kakashi's tone was stern, "You're not being a very good sport right now." He moved back over towards Gai, managing to capture and pin down the man's legs. "Please don't make me 'shock' you again." His smile gave a hint towards the other ninja that he wasn't in a fighting mood, but would do so if need be.

"I don't like what you're doing…it's weird." Gai's tone was low, and he settled down as he looked up at Kakashi. The man's chest was heaving, and the silver haired ninja could tell that Gai was already tired. "Why am I being restrained?"

"Because you fight too much." Kakashi's tone was dead serious. He watched as he saw his copy stretch to remove his mask, allowing his lips and chin to become visible. The copy pressed his lips against Gai's neck, and the man squirmed, Kakashi having to make sure to keep his grip on Gai's legs as he struggled to resist. "See?" Kakashi muttered out.

"I can't help it Kakashi…It's…Weird…" Gai huffed out, "These are the kinds of things you do with someone you lo-" Gai stopped himself, clearly biting his tongue as both copy ninja looked at him. He watched the ground, as if he were suddenly debating with himself if he wanted to finish what he was saying.

"Gai…I should be the only person that you think about doing this with." Kakashi's tone was firm, yet held a delicate tone to it. He made sure to move Gai's chin up, so that he could see into those dark colored eyes. Gai seemed nervous, and the way that he watched Kakashi back only made the silver haired ninja feel even more sensitive towards the situation. He leaned forward, removing his hand from Gai's chin and instead slowly pulling down his own mask. He moved his lips onto Gai's, and pushed deeply into the other man.

He could feel Gai resist, moving his head back, only to give in with a small sigh. Although he felt Gai's lips relax and begin to move under his own, he was sure that the man was still tensed by the situation. Kakashi removed his hand from on Gai's leg and began to move it upwards towards the man's thigh. He was met with a small groan and felt Gai's chest push forwards.

Kakashi felt the roaming hand of his clone moving over Gai's chest, pressing a trapped nipple between two fingers. He smiled against Gai's lip, happy that his clones were just as pushy and perverted as he was. "Ka-Kashi." Gai panted out when he felt the man twist out of his kiss. "Your- clone." The gasped tone was hard, and when Kakashi looked down, he saw the smile that was pressed onto his own clones face. He watched as his clone held Gai's hands together snuggly behind his back, somehow managing to twist Gai's arms down and around himself so that they were no longer above his head. His now free hand was poking and twisting at the defenseless nipple, and there was a deep bruised looking kiss mark already formed along Gai's neck. "At least let my hands go." Gai said, and Kakashi could hear the plea in his voice.

Kakashi looked at his clone, which of who looked back at him, looking rather displeased with the suggestion. A narrowed look from Kakashi though, and the copy was releasing Gai's hands, allowing the man to move more. Gai pressed forwards, his hands coming up to rest on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi could feel how much the man's hands were shaking. He worried that maybe he was pushing it too far with Gai.

Kakashi leaned in once more and to his surprise, Gai wasn't pushing him away. He was aware of his clone's hands though, suddenly demanding more of Gai's body, travelling lower and lower towards that delicate area. "You have to relax, Gai…" Kakashi could hear his clone saying, the same voice that he always used so calmly.

Gai's fingertips dug into Kakashi's chest, as if the man were trying to focus on anything else. Kakashi leaned in one more and began to kiss the other, feeling how much Gai tried to keep his lips tightly closed, as if he had no idea how to kiss someone. 'This is probably his first time.' Kakashi thought to himself. 'Not too romantic either.' He felt his heart beat more as Gai once again pushed into him from in front. The man's legs tensed up, and Kakashi felt Gai's knees dig into his sides. Gai pushed Kakashi away from himself, a gasp coming out of his lips.

Kakashi saw his clone gripping something hard and thick between Gai's legs; the sight indicated that Gai was physically enjoying the situation. "Gai…You're rock hard…Maybe you like this a lot more than you let on?" Kakashi's clone was right in his ear, and the silver haired man saw how embarrassed Gai was with himself. He saw the way the black haired man pressed his teeth together and tried to keep calm. "How long has it been since you were touched like this?" His clone continued to say, pressing his lips to Gai's ear as if trying to entice him to speak.

Gai's eyes opened and the man looked right at Kakashi, his eyes tearing up, and his breath ragged, "Please Kakashi…Does there really have to be two of you for this?" He asked, and Kakashi almost felt himself grow instantly hard at the way the other man sounded. That tone…Those eyes…it was so unlike Gai to be like this. He moved forwards, noticing that his clone was becoming slightly wary of him.

'It's just like myself to be jealous…even though it's still me.' He pressed his hands along Gai's chest, locating the other man's body zipper. He pulled on it, feeling Gai begin to pant harder. "Don't worry Gai…we'll be careful with you…you can handle both of us…Right?" Kakashi nipped at Gai's neck, noticing the way he avoided a kiss.

"This is too much." Gai's voice complained. Kakashi would have said something, but instead resorted to fully unzipping Gai's whole uniform, the other shinobi managing to stop him right before he could free Gai's strained cock. Kakashi looked up at him, feeling the two powerful hands trying to clasp onto him in order to make him stop. The man was shaking, and even the clone stationed behind Gai could sense the worry in the other's body.

"If you're worried about someone seeing us, don't be, I put up a barrier earlier, unless someone walks right on top of us and then manages to diffuse my jutsu…We will be fine…" Kakashi tried to soothe out. "Not to mention…" He pushed forward and grabbed one of Gai's hands in order to pull it back towards himself. He allowed the other ninja's hand to brush up against his own erection. The other pulled away though, looking shocked.

"You're-you're hard too?" Gai's voice was almost confused, and it was as if he couldn't believe that Kakashi was also enjoying the situation.

"Of course. You made me this way." Kakashi couldn't bring himself to say anything else. He wasn't sure how to word it so that it came out cool or exciting. He saw the way Gai gave him a hard stare, only to finally pull him forward and press his lips forcibly onto Kakashi's.

The silver haired ninja was completely taken in, his heart racing as Gai finally began to exchange his enthusiasm. As the two kissed, Gai's suit was slowly coming undone, Kakashi's copy helping the distracted Gai to ease out of his green suit. The black haired man didn't seem to notice until finally there were a pair of teeth along his back, and the clone's hands running nails up and down his stomach.

Kakashi backed up, scooting back in order to see Gai's manhood. He smiled when he saw the way Gai was looking embarrassed and worried again. Lowering himself, Kakashi felt Gai tense as he took the thick organ into his hand, about to put his lips onto it. He listened as Gai huffed out a plea not to, but was silenced when a finger from his clone was pushed into his open mouth. "Suck please…" Kakashi could hear the tone coming out smooth.

Kakashi could taste the pre-cum on his tongue within seconds, and felt Gai push his hips up as if to get more into his mouth. He placed his hands on both sides of Gai's hips, pushing down in order to keep him from moving so much. The last thing he needed was Gai fucking his mouth. He listened to the sounds of Gai delicately moaning into his clone's mouth. He sucked harder, feeling Gai's cock twitch as it begged to be sucked and licked. He could tell his clone was growing impatient by the sound of a zipper coming undone, and Gai tensing up when he felt the organ pressing deeply into his back. "We have to stretch you, or it'll hurt Gai…" Kakashi could hear his clone saying with a playful tone.

Gai seemed to shiver, and Kakashi could feel the tremble against his mouth. Gai was so nervous that Kakashi could barely hold himself together. He wanted to take Gai and dominate over him, to plunge into him until the man screamed his name.

Kakashi parted his eyes to see a hand moving from beneath Gai, his clone having reached around in order to have grabbed lightly at the man's scrotum. "If you keep working yourself up, you're going to cum before anything gets started." The clone remarked from above, and Kakashi saw the way that the hand disappeared. Gai's body tensed up, and Kakashi could tell from the gasped yell that the man was consumed in pain. "Once I get them moving, you'll love it…It's going to feel good Gai…But you'll have to relax." He could hear himself trying to soothe out.

Gai gasped, and Kakashi could feel hands on his shoulders, "Kakashi…Let me…help you too." The man said, and Kakashi saw the instant flood of shame that came across the other's face. Kakashi smiled and began to sit back up, moving backwards so that Gai could lean over him. Slowly, Kakashi undid his own zipper and began to remove himself from his confines.

He watched as Gai nervously straddled his lower half, his own body being held in place by the clone. Kakashi watched as Gai, with a reddened face began to slowly take his organ into his mouth. He felt teeth along the head of his cock and instantly began to gasp, "You can't use your teeth that much Gai…It's a sensitive area…Do like I did, first use your tongue and then slowly start to suck…" Kakashi instructed, making eye contact with Gai, who was currently looking up at him and trying his hardest not to use any of his teeth. The way Gai's eyes slightly watered over made Kakashi's organ twitch within the confines of the warm mouth. Gai took the organ deeper and in result, his legs parted further.

Kakashi watched his clone smile with enthusiasm, "I can fit two in already…You're so eager for it Gai…" Kakashi felt his own cock tighten up as well, listening to the sound of Gai groan when he heard the other. "From this position, I can get in really deep…It's warm…" He breathed out, his eyes looking up to make eye contact with himself, "What's it feel like there?"

Kakashi looked back at himself, "Gai's mouth is warm and moist…You better be careful-"

"Are you really going to go farther than this? I don't think I can handle much more Kakashi…" Gai's panted tone was harsh, and Kakashi could see the way Gai's cock was bobbing in the air, dripping with cum.

Kakashi placed a hand on his head, "Of course Gai…I wanna feel you from the inside too." His smile only seemed to make Gai more nervous though, and Kakashi smirked when he saw his clone already beginning to direct his cock towards Gai's prepared hole. Kakashi placed his hand on the back of Gai's neck, watching Gai's face as his clone slowly began to enter him, "Tell me how it feels Gai…" He said, waiting for Gai's reaction.

He saw the way his clone slowly entered into Gai, the man's entrance probably fighting back due to the experience and lack of conditioning. Gai's voice was a loud groan, and the man's face turned red as he strained to keep himself under control. "You can yell Gai…It's going to hurt at first. Your body's not used to this sort of thing…"

Kakashi saw Gai's eyes part and there seemed to be a dazed look to him. "I'm all the way in." Kakashi could hear his clone state, the relief in his voice coming out in pants. "Shit…It's warm and tight." He muttered out, and Kakashi could see that his clone's sharingan was squinted closed.

"Gai…How's it feel to have me inside you?" Kakashi asked, his voice soft.

Gai seemed to take a moment to focus on him, but answered with a soft, "It's not you though…It's your clone." He gasped out when the shadow clone pulled out slightly though, having heard the remark.

"I'll make it feel real though." The sneer was clear, and Kakashi held Gai firmly when he saw the way the clone seemed to ease back into Gai.

"Come on Gai…Don't be like that…Can you start sucking me again?" He pointed towards his bobbing organ, it delicately poking Gai in the face. The black haired ninja parted his lips and guided the organ back into his mouth, his face red and warm from his body's physical activity.

Kakashi watched as Gai's body was rocked into; forcing his head forward and making him take his organ deeper into his mouth. He felt the back of Gai's throat and wondered if the man's contorting muscles were actually his gag reflex. Gai made no move to pull back though, and even as his clone's thrusts became deeper and more rushed, Gai still tried his best to continue sucking his organ.

Kakashi felt the rush of Gai's muscles' tensing up, and realized that his clone had leaned over in order to begin stroking Gai's organ. Gai was already coming when he broke off of Kakashi's cock, his lips parted in a gasp as the pressure from Kakashi's clone drove into him. "Gai-" his clone breathed out with a pant as he emptied himself into Gai's body.

Gai gasped in front of Kakashi for a minute, his eyes looking at the side of Kakashi's leg. The top of his head kept running into his organ, and Kakashi was relieved when he saw his clone remove himself from Gai's body. "He's all lubed up for you too." Kakashi could hear the tone of playfulness in himself.

"Kak-ashi…I don't think I can do this again…My…Body hurts." Gai's eyes looked up at him, tired almost.

Kakashi smiled though, "You'll get into it once we've started up again Gai…I know you've done harder training than this before." Kakashi tilted his head as he pulled Gai's head up. The other man seemed to grimace slightly as he was pulled on, but still managed to get up.

Kakashi gave him a light kiss on the lips, feeling how warm and worn out Gai was getting. "I would really like to taste you as well." Kakashi could hear his clone chime in as the other knelt down beside them. Kakashi could see that his copy was being sincere, "Please let me suck your cock." He saw the way the copy tried to dispel Gai's stress, though it seemed to make the man more nervous as he was propped up.

"But it's dirty…" Gai's tone was light and breathy sounding. Kakashi moved behind Gai, seeing the way Gai's sight followed him, as if he were unsure of what he was doing. Kakashi began stroking himself, wondering if he had to actually get his cock any wetter before putting it into Gai. Slowly, he pushed his hand against Gai's back, knowing that it would be easier to enter the man from a bent over position.

Looking over Gai's ass, Kakashi saw the cum from his clone leaking out of it, the sight turning him on slightly. Knowing that it was his cum that was leaking out of Gai's ass was a turn on, but he wasn't sure why. He decided it would be best not to announce it to Gai though, feeling that the man may become more overwhelmed by the knowledge that he was leaking cum from his ass. "Gai…You'll have to tell me if I'm being too rough with you…" Kakashi stated, wondering if he was going to be able to take it easy on the man once he was actually inside of him.

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Gai snapped out, his face turning red and his eyes filling with worry. Kakashi was thankful that his copy was there. He saw the way the clone grabbed onto Gai's chin and drew him forwards, demanding that he pay more attention to him. Gai was forced to comply, but Kakashi could still feel the tenseness in Gai's body as he placed a hand along his hip.

Slowly, the silver haired ninja began to guide his organ into Gai. He paused for a few moments after he felt his head was inside. Although he was positive that he could push all of the way inside of Gai, he did not want to. He savored the way Gai's walls sucked at him and pulled him in slowly. They tightly gripped him, as if begging to be pushed apart as he entered more deeply. As he entered into Gai, he felt the ninja below him shiver, his lips giving way to a moan even though he was being kissed and sucked on by his clone. Kakashi closed his eyes and smiled as he finally managed to push all of the way inside of Gai, his balls lightly slapping against Gai's bottom butt-cheeks.

Kakashi leaned over in order to wrap an arm around Gai's chest and pull him up. Gai gave a strained yell as he was forced up and against Kakashi's chest. The silver haired ninja was instantly met with a tighter clasp around his organ and groaned softly out at Gai, his legs forcing Gai's apart even more. He felt a small throbbing in his knees, but would deal with it as long as Gai's body was reacting so well to his actions. "Gai…You're tight and wet…Tell me what I feel like inside of you…" He whispered into his rival's ear, feeling the way Gai pulled lightly on his arm with his own hands. They seemed to be there more for support than for actual means of making Kakashi stop.

"Yo-You're warm…Slick…You…It feels like you're filling me up." Gai rasped out between pants, Kakashi feeling his hips buck more into Gai when he heard him talk in such a way. "It feels-Good." He gasped out, his body tightening up as Kakashi noticed that his copy was now sucking on his cock from the front.

"What's it feel like to have me on you as well as in you? Is my mouth warm?" Kakashi asked, feeling his balls tightening as they begged to release inside of that warm place Gai was offering up.

"Ye-yeah you're mouths warm…Kakashi…I can't wait…I-It feels too good." He gasped out, and Kakashi felt Gai begin to tighten up as he began to cum into his clones' mouth. Kakashi felt the rings within Gai's ass press more forcibly into him. They practically begged to be filled up. Kakashi rotated his hips, slamming into Gai as the man panted and grunted with each thrust. Finally, Kakashi filled him up, feeling Gai's body rock against his, as if the man were actually encouraging him. "Gai…" Kakashi found himself saying, as if he wanted to make sure that the man below him knew he was there, and was being thought of deeply.

"Kakashi…" Gai panted out, his body falling in a heap to the ground, Kakashi's clone managing to catch his head. Both Kakashi and his clone watched Gai, Kakashi having pulled himself out right after Gai had collapsed. Kakashi breathed a small sigh, looking at the way Gai had seemed to instantly have fallen asleep.

"I'm happy this happened…" Kakashi breathed out, settling a hand over Gai's head, "I've been worried for so long that I wouldn't have gotten to do this with him…" He looked over at his clone, and his reflection seemed to smile back at him.

"It feels good, right?" His clone breathed out, "To have not only a friend, but someone to love?" His smile and gaze were once more paced onto himself.

Kakashi watched a moment longer before pulling up the bottom half of his mask, "Getting him to love me back will be the hard part." His smirk was known, but he doubted his clone would be around much longer to speak with him about it.

* * *

><p>Began: 9:26:14 12:13pm<p>

Finished: 9:27:14 3:56pm

-When I finally awake from sleep, I find that I'm alone. What worries me is that when I dream, I feel more at home.

-D. D. Darkwriter


End file.
